percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Muse-Verse/Mythical Timeline
This is a timeline of events in the Muse-Verse that can be classified as part of ancient mythology. This includes events from mythologies all over the planet including Persian, Egyptian, Abrahamic, Greco-Roman, Celtic, Norse, Hindu, Korean, Chinese, and Mayan/Aztec. Primordial Age Gaea forms out of Chaos 10th Millennium BC 9614 Ahura Mazda creates the Yazata (the other Persian Gods) 9500 BC: 8th Millennium BC 7250 BC 7th Millennium BC 5th Millennium BC 4997 BC: birth of the Phoenix, Hashim Ambrose 4th Millennium BC 3898 BC: Hwan-guk, the first mythical state of Korea, collapses 3761, October 7th: the World of One God is created 3761 October 12th: Adam and Eve are created * Adam and Eve are expelled from the Garden of Eden 3630: Seth, son of Adam, is born. 3614: Ahriman begins his war against Ahura Mazda (Persian Mythology) 3278 BC Zeus is born to Kronos and Rhea 3260-3250 BC: First Titan War is fought 3150 BC: Menes aka Narmer founds the first dynasty of Egypt. 3138: Enoch is born 3137 BC the Kurukshetra War (also known as the Mahabharata War) is fought 3114 August 13: the Fourth World of Mayan Myth is created 3102, February 18th BC: Ascension of Krishna, start of Kali Yuga 3000 BC: Fuxi the 1st of Three Sovereigns begins his reign over China 3rd Millennium BC 2830 BC: Adam dies (Abrahamic Myth) 2852 BC-2737 BC: Fuxi and his sister Nuwa reign in China 2737: Yan, the Flame Emperor begins his reign 2711 BC: Huangdi (the Yellow Emperor) is born in China to Yudi (Jade Emperor) and a mortal woman named Fubao. 2704: Noah is born 2698: Hunagdi begins his reign in China after defeating Yan in the battle of Banquan 2690 King Khufu begins construction of the Great Pyramids 2557 BC: death of Mahalalel 25000 Battle of Zhoulu 2600-2476 BC: King Gilgamesh reigns in Uruk, Sumeria 2597-2514 BC Shaohaou, son of the Yellow Emperor, reigns in China 2530 Ireland is conquered by the Fomorians 2nd Millennium BC It's during this Millennium that the Greek Heroic Age occurred: the time when most of the Greek myths focusing on heroes take place. 1921 BC: Yahweh calls to Abraham 1627 BC: Minoan Eruption: 1312 BC: Hebrew Exodus from Egypt 1251 BC, September 7th; Birth of Heracles/Hercules 1225 BC: birth of Helen in Sparta (later known as Helen of Troy) 1194 Trojan War begins April 12th 1184 "Fall of Troy" 1178 BC: Odysseus returns to Ithaca and slaughters the Suitors 1176 BC: Aeneas founds Lavinium 1154 BC: Death of Queen Helen (of Troy) at Rhodes 1151 BC: Albalonga is founded by Ascainus, son of Aeneas 1139 BC: Ascanius dies 1125 BC: Brutus of Troy, son of Silvius, is born 1122 BC: Founding of Pyongyang 1110 BC: Brutus of Troy accidentally kills his father, Silvius, and is exiled from Italy for this crime 1105 BC: Brutus of Troy lands on Albion 1102 BC Samuel the Judge is born 1100 BC: Dorian Invasion, beginning of the Greek 1040 BC: David, second King of Israel is born 1st Millennium BC 777 BC, July: First Olympic Games 753 BC, April 21st: Founding of Rome 614 BC: Zoroaster is born 1st Millennium AD 400 AD Constantine Pendragon is born December 3rd 470 Arthur Pendragon is born 470 Uther Pendragon is slain in battle February 18th 518 AD: Battle of Camlann